Bella Ilusión De Amor
by Regdar Blackstrand
Summary: Ella fue una bella ilusión de su corazón inexperto. Fue su primer amor y también su primera desilusión.


**_Diclaimer: Los personajes de Yagate Kimi ni Naru no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakatani Nio._**

* * *

 _Bella Ilusión De Amor._

 _Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

 _"Sayaka y yo estamos saliendo"_

Esas palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, tan frescas como si hubiesen sido dichas el día de ayer. Se lleva una mano al rostro, intentando contener los sentimientos que desde hace un par de días quieren desbordarse de su ser.

Debía haberlo sabido, Sayaka y Touko se conocían de más tiempo; su senpai de cabello castaño había amado y apoyado a la presidenta por mucho más tiempo. El hecho de que Touko aceptara a Sayaka por sobre ella, no debería haberla tomado por sorpresa.

Suspira mientras trata de mantenerse enfocada en la librería. Sus padres y abuela habían salido y no llegarían hasta entrada la noche, por lo que la tienda quedaba bajo el cuidado de ella y su hermana mayor.

Rei esta en la parte de atrás, terminando de organizar todo para dar por cerrada la librería, mientras ella atiende a los últimos clientes del día.

Agradece mucho el hecho de tener algo más en que mantenerse ocupada, aunque eso no evita que siga pensando en su senpai de cabello negro.

Un mes desde que Sayaka y Touko anunciaron su relación.

Cuatro semanas actuando indiferente.

Treinta días fingiendo que realmente no le había afectado toda esa situación.

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron tan rápido, que su mente aún no procesaba lo ocurrido.

La tercer semana la alcanzó; el entumecimiento en su cuerpo, la presión en su pecho y la sensación de que algo había escapado de su ser, sólo se hizo aún más fuerte.

La cuarta semana se la pasó intentando actuar lo suficientemente normal para no levantar sospechas. Saeki Sayaka no necesitaba saber lo que ella y Nanami Touko hicieron antes; al final de cuentas, eso quedó en el pasado cuando empezaron a salir.

Despide al último cliente y se prepara para cerrar la librería, lanza un suspiro derrotado mientras culmina su trabajo.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía usada? Ella sabía en lo que se metía al aceptar prometer algo que estaba fuera de sus manos. Debió hacerse retirado cuando aún tenía salvación; esa situación era parte de su propia culpa.

Nanami Touko le pidió no enamorarse de ella en reiteradas ocasiones.

¿Entonces por qué empezaba a sentirse sumamente molesta con su senpai?

Se quita el delantal y sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, deseando que el día acabe. Yuu se siente agotada mentalmente y el sentimiento de soledad ha llegado a un punto extremo.

No puede hablar con nadie respecto a como se siente, debido a que nadie sabe lo que la perfecta presidenta y ella hacían dos meses atrás.

Siente su cuerpo tenso y un peso que se ha instalado en sus hombros desde la noticia de la más nueva y perfecta relación entre sus dos senpai.

Cierra la puerta y camina hasta la mesa que esta en el centro de su habitación, toma el manga que había evitado leer los últimos días.

¿Por qué en casi todos los mangas que había leído, mostraban solo un lado de la moneda?

Pintaban el amor como algo maravilloso, dulce, que causaba que los enamorados se sintieran como en las nubes. Solo unos pocos mostraban las dificultades del amor no correspondido y aún así, se quedaban cortos con sus descripciones.

Ella buscaba alcanzar las estrellas y terminó cayendo al vacío por una relación que ni siquiera fue oficial.

Ella había perdido la guerra mucho antes de dar el grito de batalla.

¿Los sentimientos de Touko eran genuinos o eran un espejismo de sus propias inseguridades? ¿Touko la amaba o simplemente la vio como el soporte que necesitaba en su vida?

Deja el manga nuevamente en la mesa, se quita la cinta y lleva sus manos hacia el chaleco de su uniforme, desabrocha dos botones antes de detenerse abruptamente cuando un par de lágrimas caen sobre su mano.

Yuu aprieta los dientes, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta y el llanto que brota de sus ojos. Rei podría escuchar y lo que menos desea es que ella, de todas las personas, la vea en esa situación. Sin embargo, nada parece salirle bien esos últimos días y su hermana mayor entra a su habitación, como siempre, sin tocar la puerta.

—Yuu, prestame tu cargador… —la sonrisa divertida, al igual que la petición, se desvanecen inmediatamente al ver a Yuu en medio de la habitación, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas—. ¿Yuu? —pregunta preocupada. La única respuesta que recibe, es la mirada herida de la menor.

Yuu quería responder, pero el vertiginoso latido de su corazón, el nudo en su garganta y el entumecimiento del cuerpo le impiden hablar. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar a su hermana, con la esperanza de que su rostro no la traicione.

Por el gesto de Rei, puede asegurar que no logró su cometido.

Esta lista para articular alguna excusa sobre su aspecto cuando siente unos brazos rodearla y un cálido cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo.

—Estoy aquí, Yuu. Confía en mí.

Quizás es la calidez del abrazo, la sinceridad en las palabras o el hecho de que es alguien tan cercano a ella, que hace que su alma se derrumbe. Todo los sentimientos que mantenía embotellados para si misma, explotan al unísono.

Dolor, desamor, traición, enojo, tristeza; todo se diluye en las lágrimas que comienzan a brotar de sus ojos marrones. Yuu no encuentra la fuerza para seguir mostrando indiferencia y simplemente se rompe frente a Rei.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, sosteniéndola fuertemente y dejando que las lágrimas resbalen de sus mejillas sin impedimento alguno. Su alma ha soportado suficiente… ya no puede aguantar ni un segundo más.

Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mayor, entre sollozos balbucea su descontento consigo misma por no haber previsto ese final. Ella solo era el apoyo emocional que Nanami Touko necesitaba, una persona que dejaría de ser importante cuando la chica de cabello negro encontrara el camino correcto.

Su mente estaba preparada para cuando ese día llegase, más su corazón ingenuo, no.

¿Por qué no podía ser completamente feliz por Sayaka y Touko? ¿Por qué esa parte retorcida de su alma que se lo impide?

Así que, deja caer la máscara de indiferencia que mantenía oculta la verdad. Por primera vez, se permite mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Apoyándose en Rei, llora como nunca lo ha hecho, hasta que su alma se vacíe.

* * *

 _Esta bien, Yuu. Estoy aquí._

Rei no tiene idea de cuantas veces le ha susurrado esas palabras a su hermana. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos debido al dolor en su pecho al ver a su estoica e indiferente hermana, llorar tan amargamente.

Le duele el alma ver a Yuu así y no quiere indagar en qué o quién es la causa de ello; en cambio, se enfoca en mantener lo más cerca posible a la menor.

¿Cuánto tiempo Yuu a soportado mantener sus sentimientos guardados para si misma? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de qué algo andaba mal? Ella era la mayor, por todos los cielos. Quien conocía mejor que nadie a Yuu, y aún así … si no hubiese entrado a su habitación, no se habría dado cuenta de la carga emocional que existía sobre su ser.

Sostiene fuertemente a Yuu, deseando desesperada poder aligerar la carga emocional. Acaricia la espada de su hermana, susurrándole palabras de apoyo con su voz entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta.

Rei jamás había esperado ver a Yuu tan destrozada, tan vulnerable. Lentamente, el temblor y los sollozos se atenúan hasta quedar en total silencio. Rei no dice nada, solo sigue acariciando la espalda de la menor.

Se quedan así, en silencio y abrazadas durante varios minutos. Rei deja una mano sobre la espalda de Yuu y con la otra se limpia las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Para muchos, Koito Rei era una mujer despreocupada que gustaba de molestar a su hermana menor cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión. Pero solo quienes eran muy cercanos a ella, sabían lo mucho que se preocupaba por su familia, sobre todo, por Yuu.

Verla así, es algo que desea jamás haber visto.

Un resoplido la saca de sus profundos pensamientos, siente a Yuu moverse y soltarla, así que ella hace lo mismo.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso —se disculpa Yuu, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

—No lo hagas, soy tu hermana mayor, confía un poco más en mí —le asegura con una sonrisa. La menor intenta sonreír, pero lo único que logra es un mueca triste—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si, yo… sólo necesito descansar… un poco —dice con cansancio—, ¿puedes terminar el resto de mis labores?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Rei duda un poco antes de salir de la habitación para terminar lo que hace falta. En ningún momento deja de estar preocupada por Yuu, aún sigue desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

Logra encargarse de todo y cuando su familia regresa, ella excusa a Yuu diciendo que no se encuentra bien. Calma a su madre, quien se preocupa por la salud de su hija menor, alegando que Yuu solo estaba cansada.

Cuando por fin calma al resto de la familia y ella esta lista para irse a descansar, decide pasar a revisar como se encuentra realmente su hermana.

Frunce el ceño al verla, Yuu yacía acostada en la cama, con el uniforme aún puesto y desordenado, al igual que su cabello. Rei cierra la puerta de tras de si y se acerca a la cama; le duele mucho ver el sufrimiento de su hermana menor.

Se recuesta al lado de Yuu, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para aliviarla del dolor. Por primera vez, ella ha visto a Yuu sin la máscara de indiferencia y no sabe como sentirse al respecto.

¿Qué o quién tiene tanto poder sobre Yuu para dejarla así?

Se queda unos minutos más, vigilado a la persona dormida junto a ella. Rei se dispone a irse al comprobar que su hermana estará bien el resto de la noche; sin embargo, Yuu se gira y coloca un brazo sobre ella.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar —susurra sin intentar liberarse del agarre de la menor.

* * *

El inquieto sueño huye de ella, haciendo que lance un leve gruñido de frustración. Suspira suavemente y se mueve un poco, solo para descubrir que esta cerca de alguien más. Abre sus ojos y se topa con el cabello marrón de Rei; su hermana, la chica que la sostuvo cuando se derrumbó.

La mujer que, sin siquiera saber la razón de su malestar, se quedó a su lado, en silencio y sin hacer preguntas.

Se mueve un poco, cuidando de no despertar a la mayor, dirige su mirada hacia el pequeño despertador descansa en el buró junto a su cama.

 _3:15 a.m._

Aún con el cansancio en su cuerpo, está casi segura de que no podrá volver a dormir; no con todo lo que hay en su mente. La cabeza le duele un poco y su garganta esta reseca, así que se levanta de la cama y con cuidado sale de la habitación con destino a la cocina.

Una vez toma la suficiente agua para calmar la horrible sensación en su garganta, regresa a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar un poco más.

—¿Yuu?

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Yuu indaga, terminando de subirse a la cama. No fue su intención el interrumpir el descanso de la mayor, debió haber sido más cuidadosa al entrar.

—No, me desperté cuando te levantaste hace unos minutos —responde Rei, sentándose en la cama, quedando frente a la menor—. En realidad, quiero hablar contigo —el rostro serio, inusual en ella, le da a Yuu una idea de a dónde se dirige eso—, ¿quiero saber la razón de tu estado?

Yuu suspira.

—Es… una larga historia.

—Tengo suficiente tiempo.

Suspira nuevamente, sabe que su hermana no dejara el tema y, quizás le haga bien dejar salir todo lo que ha tenido que callar. Toma una respiración profunda y manteniendo la voz lo más baja posible; no deseando despertar a los demás miembros de la familia, le cuenta todo.

Desde la primera confesión presenciada mientras buscaba el edificio del consejo estudiantil hasta sus primeras conversaciones. La elección, la obra, el guión cambiando, las promesas hechas, las salidas.

En ningún momento deja de mirar a su hermana, debido a eso, no se pierde la cantidad de sentimientos que cruzan por esos ojos marrones. Tampoco pasa desapercibido el como Rei aprieta sus manos e intenta mantener la calma.

—Oh, mi hermanita, no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso —dice Rei, atrayendo a la menor en un abrazo—. Ella no sabe lo que ha dejado ir —susurra suavemente.

Yuu se apoya en el cuerpo de su hermana, no siente las fuerzas para hacer algo, de repente todo parece tan lejano… como un sueño. ¿Por qué su corazón tuvo que enamorarse? Todo estaba bien antes de eso, podría haber vivido sin tener ningún sentimiento romántico por Touko.

Pero, ¿en verdad hubiese cambiado algo al final? Sin importar si se enamoraba o no de su senpai, al final… siempre sería el individuo reemplazable. Al final del día, ella no era alguien imprescindible.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando el cansancio físico y mental la alcanzan.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se filtran por la delgada tela de las cortinas, la obligan a despertarse. Tras despertar, Yuu se percata de que tiene sus brazos alrededor de Rei, quien la mira con una sonrisa que solo usa con ella.

—¡Buenos día, Yuu!

—Buenos días, Rei-chan —responder al enérgico saludo de la mayor mientras se aleja un poco para permitirle su espacio. El dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido e incluso su corazón se siente un poco aliviado. Mira el reloj, aún es algo temprano, pero prefiere alistarse para la preparatoria.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Rei con preocupación.

 _Estoy bien._

—Estaré bien —responde con honestidad, ignorando la vocecilla que le susurra palabras falsas y a la cual ha estado haciendo caso desde mucho tiempo atrás—, solo necesito tiempo.

Se levanta de la cama, su apariencia es un completo desastre. Su chaleco esta desabrochado, su camisa fuera de su falda y su cabello es un lío total; cualquiera de asustaría de verla así. Sus ojos marrones se dirigen hacia la chica que se estira en medio de la habitación.

—Gracias.

—Hmph. ¿Por qué?

—Por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Rei le da una gran y brillante sonrisa.

—Cuenta conmigo siempre.

Dicho eso, Rei sale rápidamente de la habitación antes de que haya más movimiento en la casa. Al verse sola, Yuu suspira con pesar; no estaba en sus planes dejar que alguien la viese tan vulnerable.

Sin querer evitar lo inevitable, se apresura a prepararse para ir a la preparatoria.

El entumecimiento, el dolor, aún siguen ahí y posiblemente tardarían mucho en desaparecer. Pero, ahora podía respirar un poco sin sentir que se ahoga, logra ver con más claridad y su corazón ya no se siente como si estuviese siendo apuñalado.

Todo se lo debe a Rei.

Mientras revisa que todas sus cosas estén en su bolso, piensa en el tiempo que pasó con su senpai. Debía de haber esperado ese final, desde el principio debió haber dejado las cosas claras. Tuvo tantas oportunidades de huir, de escapar antes de que la soga –que ella misma se colocó– se apretara aún más.

Ella le entregó a Nanami Touko, el puñal con que fue herida; la cuerda con la que estuvo apunto de asfixiarse.

Sin embargo, al mirar el planetario que Nanami Touko le regaló tiempo atrás, los recuerdos que crearon juntas regresan a ella y llega a una conclusión.

Sin importar el dolor que sufrió y seguiría sufriendo por tiempo indefinido, los bellos momentos que pasó junto a Nanami Touko, valían cada segundo. No se arrepentía de haberla conocido, mucho menos de llegar a amarla.

Para Yuu, Nanami Touko, fue la persona incorrecta en el momento correcto. Su bella ilusión de amor.

Esperaba el día en que podría ser plenamente feliz por sus dos senpai y el día en que, el sentimiento de vacío desapareciera. Como dice el dicho: _"lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, tras leer el último capítulo del manga de Yagate Kimi ni Naru, y tras varias teorías; no me pude resistir. Tenía que escribir lo que tanta teoría y debate me ha hecho plantearme en más de una ocasión._**

 ** _No todo en la vida es color de rosa y, muchas veces, los mangas dan giros inesperadamente esperados._**

 ** _Pero no se preocupen, que en próximos proyectos habrá romance._**


End file.
